When Past Meets Present
by I Am A Pegacorn
Summary: Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Louis, Scorpius and an OC go back in time to the Marauders era. Will they be able to fix the past and save lives, or will it be worse then it ever was? Read to find out! Rated T for language...you've been warned :P


**Disclaimer~Do you recognise anything? Then I don't own it. Sadly... ^.^**

* * *

"Al, what's that?" I asked. Typical Albus. Always finding things that could potentially ruin the day. And this had a flash of gold to it. Also there was a chain. Was that...? Oh hell no.  
"Er, it looks like a Time-Turner, Rose," Albus said. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
"Where the _hell _did you find that?" I asked incredulously. I'd thought that all the Time-Turners had been destroyed, years ago, by my parents and some of my Aunts and Uncles.  
"It was in the Library...inside a book...with a note...from Dumbledore..."  
I was shocked, to say the least; "Al, since when d'you even go _near _the Library, let alone read a book? And can I see that note?" I asked.  
"Yes, I do enter the Library, where do you think I find Lucy to do my homework for me? And here it is," Albus handed me the note.

_Dearest Reader,_

_I imagine that if you are reading this, then I will be dead and the war will be won.  
I also imagine that there will be many causalities, and this, Reader, is why I am writing this letter.  
You must be willing, to commit to this plan, as once you are there, you can only come back when you finish your Hogwarts years.  
If you choose, you must turn the Time-Turner back seven times. It is programmed to take you back two generations.  
You must know, you will save millions of lives - possibly the lives of your loved ones.  
If you are willing, send a reply to me with your name(s), age(s) and house(s).  
I await your reply,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Al, we HAVE to do it!" I cried.  
"Well, yeah, that's the general idea, Rosie, but should we take anyone?" Albus asked.  
"Yeah, we should take a few people..." I said.  
"But who?" Albus asked.  
"Well, I want Roxy and Alysha," I said. I knew Ally and Albus didn't get on, but she was my best friend that wasn't part of the family, and Roxy had to come, just because she was _Roxy_...she was my favourite cousin, aside from Al and Louis.  
"Well then, I'll take Scorpius and Louis," Albus replied. Great, just great. He _had _to want Malfoy, of all people, didn't he? Typical. Just typical.

* * *

"Hey, Ally, Roxy!" I said, walking into the dormitory where Ally was painting her nails red and gold - in true Gryffindor spirit, I supposed. Roxy was tiding up her shit off of the floor, Alice Longbottom had been moaning about it the day previous, apparently, my shit was all over the floor, Roxy's shit was all over the floor, at was all over the floor and Ally's shit was all over the floor and as a consequence, Alice couldn't find any of her shit due to all of our aforementioned shit.  
"'Sup, Rosie?" Ally asked, Roxy merely grunted to acknowledge my presence.  
"Well..." I dragged out the word for emphasis, "Albus found a Time-Turner, with a message from Dumbledore and it wants us to go back in time two generations, and I wanted you two to come with, I don't think I'd survive without you...Al's bringing Louis and...and...and _Malfoy!_" I whined.

"Okay, honey, we'll come with, but only 'cause we feel bad leaving you in the evil clutches of Scorpius Malfoy..." Roxy said, grinning up at me from under her bed.  
"Yeah, when do we go?" Ally asked.  
"As soon as possible, we just need to meet up with the boys and find Al's book," I replied, Ally visibly groaned.

* * *

"Okay, so, we just have to write our names, ages and houses on it?" Louis asked.  
"Yup," Al nodded.  
"Okay," I bit my lip and began to write;

_Alysha Green ~ Sixteen ~ Gryffindor  
__Roxanne Weasley ~ Sixteen _~ _Gryffindor  
__Rose Weasley ~ Sixteen ~ Gryffindor  
__Albus Severus Potter ~ Sixteen ~ Gryffindor  
__Louis Weasley ~ Sixteen ~ Ravenclaw  
__Scorpius Malfoy ~ Sixteen ~ Slytherin_

After that, I put the parchment in the book, and closed it. Then we waited: one minute; two minutes; three minutes; four minutes; five minutes; then...the book opened itself, a peice of paper lay among the pages;

_Alysha, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Louis and Scorpius,  
__I would like you to turn the Time-Turner now, if you recall, it was seven times.  
__I believed that it would be easiest to put you in your separate houses, but as there are so many of you, we will place you all in a tower near the Gryffindor Tower.  
__We await your arrival!  
_Sincerely,  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"'Kay then, Potter, have you got the Time-Turner?" Ally asked.  
"Yup, c'mere, everyone, put the chain around your necks and Rose'll turn it - I don't trust anyone else!" Albus replied.  
"Okay," I said, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." And then we were travelling through time, I was shocked at how little the library changed throughout the years. And then, all of a sudden, everything just...stopped.

We could tell it wasn't a hoax because of the rain lashing on the window - it had been sunny back in our time.  
"Well...we're here!" Roxy said brightly.  
"Should we be getting off to Dumbledore's office?" Scorpius asked.  
"Uh, sure..." I said glumly.

* * *

"Hello," Dumbledore said serenely, "Are you the ones that wrote to me before?"  
"Yes, sir," Louis, ever the confident one, said, nodding politely to Dumbledore.  
"Ah, excellent, now, we need a cover story for you all."  
"Uh, well, Roxanne, Louis, Albus and I are cousins," I said, "And we all speak French, d'you think we could've transferred from Beaubatons?"  
"Excellent, excellent, now, the other two, Alysha and Scorpius, is it?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Er, well, we could be brother and sister - we have the same colour eyes," Ally said, "I don't mind being Alysha Malfoy..."  
"Nah, I'd probably be better taking your surname - my grandmother's here, after all."  
"Ah, true..." Ally mumbled. She didn't normally mix with Malfoy.  
"Okay, so Professor, we'll be Scorpius and Alysha Green, and our parents home-schooled us, but they decided to send us here for our final two years in education," Malfoy said smoothly. I wondered how he wasn't phased that he was meeting a dead person. Was this a normal occurrence for him? Merlin.

* * *

"Well, this is your tower. Girls in one room, boys in another, your password will be, 'Phoenix'. Goodnight," Dumbledore said.  
"Goodnight, Professor," we chorused.

When we entered, my mouth dropped open. It was different to the rest of Hogwarts, more...modern. There was three black leather couches, a white carpet with a black rug placed on top, the walls were striped black-and-white. The only thing old fashioned to match the rest of the castle was the fire, brown and wooden, a roaring fire crackling merrily in it.  
"Shut your mouth, Weasley, I'm never going to get the image of your tonsils out of my mind," a voice whispered in my ear. I whipped around, my red plait hitting Scorpius Malfoy in the eye. Good.  
"Ew, Malfoy, get away from me!" I replied, shoving him away from me.  
"Freak!" He retorted.  
"Twat!" I replied.  
"Bitch!" He snapped.  
"Bastard!" I snarled.  
"Slag!" He yelled.  
"Dickhead!" I screamed. And with that, I stormed out of our Common Room and up into the girls dormitory. It was the same as the Gryffindor one. Phew, someplace similar to home.

* * *

**You like? You hate it? Tell me! Leave a review! (But no flames, please, nobody likes to be told that their story's a peice of crap. True story. Seriously. I swear down.)  
Love yahs! Mwah!  
-I  
xox**


End file.
